Desert Foxes
by Navienna
Summary: On Hold till further notice.


**Kyuubi, on more than one occasion, has tried to escape her seal and Naruto is sick of it. He decides that if she wants to be free so badly it would cost her a price…but would the oldest demon known pay that price for her freedom? Well…She finds out that she doesn't have a choice.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"**Damn you brat."** Kyuubi was glowering from her cage. She had tried and failed for the umpteenth time to escape her imprisonment in Naruto's stomach.

"Give it up already would you? You know you cant get out so why bother trying?" Naruto muttered as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Kyuubi growled in frustration and paced in her cage. The only way to escape was to get Naruto to willingly set her free, but she couldn't corrupt him in any way. The Yondaime's seal prevented that AND the kid had a will of steel.

"**ARG…WHY?"** She screeched and rammed herself against the gate causing Naruto to grunt in annoyance more than pain. It had become a habit of Kyuubi's to ram against the gate and cause a muscle spasm in the boy's stomach but he was used to it now.

"Why what?" Naruto sighed. He looked at the clock on the tiny nightstand next to his bed. It was fifteen minutes till his fifteenth birthday. Ironic…

"**WHY DO YOU KEEP ME HERE? WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO PLAY HERO FOR THOSE THAT HATE YOU. LET ME OUT!" **She rammed into the gate again and Naruto sighed once more. This was getting old…fast.

"Why the hell do you want out so bad anyway? To kill everyone again like you tried to do fifteen years ago?" He grumbled.

Apparently this comment pissed Kyuubi off.

"**I (SLAM) HAD (SLAM) EVERY (SLAM) RIGHT!"** Kyuubi was panting now, and Naruto feel hear the rage in her voice. **"You filthy humans took everything from me…my home…my family…" **She cried with despair, finally giving up.

'_Well this is new,'_ Naruto thought vaguely, _'She actually sounds sad.'_

"**I Don't even know if my little sister is alive or not."** This drove home with Naruto. Family was never something he was privy to and to know someone lost their family made him sad.

"What would you do?" He asked quietly.

"**What do you mean?"**

"For your freedom, what would you do? Would you do anything?" He asked. He waited for Kyuubi's response.

**"I would give anything…do anything…"**

"I'll hold you to that." Naruto glanced at the clock once more. Ten minutes till midnight.

What Kyuubi didn't know was that Naruto had done some digging. He knew the Yondaime was his father after going through some old files in Tsunade's office. He didn't tell her or anyone about it, but he did find the location of his clan's old residence.

He snuck in once and looked around his father's old office. He found all the notes he took on the seal used to seal Kyuubi and discovered that if he were to release Kyuubi on the day of sealing, It would revert Kyuubi into a human form, leaving the majority of her original Chakra to combine with Naruto's own Chakra.

The process would bind Kyuubi to Naruto in such a way that she would be rendered powerless unless Naruto choose to train her in the Ninja arts.

Naruto had nothing to loose with this. His so called friends had abandoned him when they found out about Kyuubi. The only ones that truly cared were Tsunade, Jiraya, Iruka and maybe Kakashi…but he wasn't sure. He was held with fairly high regard in Suna though. After the return of Gaara, the shinobi of Suna thought of Naruto as a hero of some sorts. Gaara and his siblings had even offered him secretly to become a Suna shinobi and he was seriously considering this option.

He had even discussed it with Tsunade-baa-san. She had said she personally didn't want it but she knew everyone hated him here. She said she would accept it if he so choose though.

Five minutes left.

Naruto sat up in his bed and began to perform the necessary seals. It was a lengthy process and would take him a while if he didn't act fast.

"**Wha…What are you doing?"** Naruto heard Kyuubi cry. The effects were already starting. Kyuubi's soul was being separated from her chakra and sealed off completely.

Naruto ignored the shouts of the soon to be former demon, and continued to form his seals.

Two minutes. He had to work fast.

Red chakra began to swirl around Naruto and he stood from his bed, walking to the middle of the apartment, still forming seals. He sat down on the ground and felt the strain of the jutsu increase.

One minute.

Kyuubi was freaking out now. She didn't know what was happening. The cage was melting and it felt like a hurricane of chakra. The demon fox could barely stand in her melting cage as the chakra winds blew around her. She dug her claws into the ground to steady herself.

Ten seconds.

Naruto's seals were flying faster and faster and the red chakra swirled around him, tearing his apartment apart. Trash was everywhere and the table and chairs were knocked over.

Five seconds…four…three…two…one

**"****Ningenteki**** Reikon Shibaru (Human Soul Bind)!"**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**When she woke, Kyuubi noticed something was off. First of all, the view she was greeted with was one of utter beauty to her. She hadn't seen the sky in fifteen years. Second of all her body felt totally weird…and weak. And last, something important was missing…her tails.**

"YAAAAAAA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BASTARD?" She screeched, staring at now human hands. She looked around and didn't recognize where she was. She didn't see the brat anywhere and was totally alone.

For the first time in over a millennia, Kyuubi felt utterly helpless. She couldn't feel her chakra. She was in a foreign body of the race she despised. She was lost AND alone…and it was all the kit's fault.

On all fours, she shakily crawled over to the stream that was nearby to look at herself in the water's reflection. She took a breath and looked into the water to see her human face.

Her eyes were still the same blood red, like comma-less Sharingan. Her hair was a pitch black and fell well beyond her rear end and she vaguely noticed it was in a loose braid. Her skin was a pure ivory and soft she felt as she touched her face. She looked down an observed that she was in what she assumed was a pair of the Kit's shorts and a shirt that was a few sizes too big.

"Oh…your awake." A voice came from behind her and Kyuubi spun around in fright, almost falling into the stream.

Naruto stood there, holding a bundle of what looked like clothes in his arms. He had a faint smile of amusement on his face.

"What did you do to me?" Kyuubi growled. She didn't like this at all.

"I took your offer…now put these on." Naruto dropped the bundle that appeared to be clothes on the ground. "We need to get moving. Tsunade can hold off the ANBU so long." Naruto turned to leave and let the demon-girl change but her voice stopped him.

"What the hell do you mean? What offer? Where are we going? WHAT DID YOU DO?" She screeched.

Naruto shook his head. "Just put those on. I don't think you want to be seen in _that._" Naruto pointed to her current attire. "Just be happy. I had to snitch those before we left."

Naruto left to scout a bit and returned to see the former demon in clothes that would make most men drool. He grabbed mostly at random but he had to admit it looked good on her.

Kyuubi was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that showed most her midriff and had a square neckline with a blood-red skirt. On her feet were black lace up boots that came up to her calves. A black hoodie jacket with a blood red spiral on the back finished the look

"What are you looking at?" Kyuubi growled, bearing her longer-than-normal canines, slightly red in the face as she pulled at her skirt.

"Nothing…" Naruto grinned. Who would have thought that the great Kyuubi would be embarrassed to be seen in a skirt? "Let's go."

Easier said than done. Kyuubi could stand just fine…but actually walking was a different matter. She had never used and never needed a human body, therefore she didn't know how to use one.

She attempted for a good twenty minutes, getting more and more frustrated till Naruto simply scooped her up and took off.

"We'll figure the walking out when we have time." He said as they ran, "But time is something we have little of."

"So where are we going exactly?" She drawled from her comfy position in Naruto's arms.

"Suna."

"Suna? Why are we going there?" She asked bewildered.

"I've been given an opportunity there and I'm taking it. Baa-san agreed with my decision and helped us escape. She said she'll stall the ANBU as long as possible but after that I'll be marked a missing-nin in Konoha."

"And your HAPPY about this?" She muttered. Humans were so strange to her. She couldn't understand their logic. "I thought you were so set on being Hokage."

She received no answer and looked up. She frowned slightly when she saw a myriad of emotions cross the boy's face. Those ignorant fools don't know how much pain they put this boy through…it was just another reason to kill them all.

'_But…It's all your fault.'_ Kyuubi thought to herself harshly. It was the only thing about attacking Konoha that she truly regretted. Kyuubi knew potential when she saw it and Naruto had it oozing out the ass…but because of her, he was never able to use it to his full ability due to persecution and rejection.

Naruto had slowed down to a stop on the edge of the forest. They (I.E. Naruto) made camp for the night. Kyuubi discovered that Naruto had a lot of supplies sealed into a few scrolls, a technique the Ero-sennin taught him while training.

She quietly sipped the leftover broth from an instant ramen cup. The stuff was heavenly. She could understand now why he always ranted about it (Not that she would give him the privilege of hearing that though).

Kyuubi studied him in the light of the fire. The brat had grown up quite well in her opinion. He was significantly taller now and filled out in all the right places. Jiraya had put him through hell during training. He wore a simple pair of black pants that were slightly baggy with a pair of black boots rather than ninja sandals. He wore a white shirt and a hoodie that was a burnt orange over it. No 'kill me' orange… and Kyuubi was happy about that.

"Why are we going to Suna again?" She asked out of the blue.

"Gaara offered me a position as a Suna shinobi a while ago if I ever left Konoha in thanks for bringing him back. I'm taking him up on his offer." Naruto said from his position on the ground. He was lying on his back his hands under his head.

"Oh…" She said and pulled her black hoodie closer to her body. She wasn't used to being so cold. She scooted closer to the fire a bit.

"It's a four day run to Suna normally…" Naruto trailed off. "I expect we'll be there by the next morning or afternoon." He sat up and looked over at Kyuubi. "Aren't you at least a BIT happy? You are free after all." Kyuubi glared at him and he sweatdropped. "Okay, never mind."

"I plan on teaching you a few things though…" Naruto said as he leaned back, his arms supporting his weight.

"Why?"

"Because. You need some way of defending yourself. You can't exactly just squish people anymore you know."

"Shut up." Kyuubi glowered into the fire.

"Whatever," Naruto waved her off, "Get some sleep. We got a lot of running tomorrow."

Kyuubi did just that. She curled herself into a ball and fell asleep next to the fire, thinking of what was to come.

**AN: Eh…tell me what you think. This was kinda a spur of the moment thing but I'll continue if you want.**


End file.
